Family Love - Series Two
Episode list of all episodes shown in Family Love in series two. The series will begin right after series one ends. Episode 1: "Bab on the Way!" The Angel Family are excited about the upcoming arrival of the new bab in the family. Then they begin to panic, what if the baby doesn't know much its loved? The family begin playing games with Cathys stomach and talking to it during conversations, and saying goodnight to it, so it knows it's already a much loved part of the family. Episode 2: "Harmony Goes Missing" Harmony going missing on her way back to school at lunchtime! As she walks in the school gates, she sees an injured jack russel and goes to help the dog. The family are terrified for her safety. After twenty six minutes, Harmony is found. The family have a new pet too! Episode 3: "Dealing with Lies" George thinks that he has experienced his first true love outwith his family with Chloe Starie from his school. He finds out that Chloe has confessed her love to several other boys. George quickly goes to father Ben for help, how does one so loving deal with lies? Ben teaches George that sadly not everyone is as loving as the Angel Family are. Episode 4: "Oh, George!" While at school, George accidently lets the Angels Dog, Rainshine, off the lead. Rainshine falls into a puddle and gets soaking. Sneaking home from school, George falls into the washing machine and is put through a spin and rinse wash. The family laugh at and comfort silly George. Episode 5: "Running Across the Road" Cathy is walking Harmony and Melody to school. While she zips up Harmonys jacket - Melody runs across the road! After seeing one of children almost killed on the empty road, Ben and Cathy decide that it is time to sit the family down and explian the importance of safety in the family. Episode 6: "Which Name?" Cathy is getting excited about the new baby. Ben suggests the family pick a boy and girl name each and put them into a box. The family almost fall out over names but realise that their love overcomes any upcoming arguements. They agree on names but viewers don't see the names on the paper, leaving it a suprise! Episode 7: "Cathy Gets Stuck" The children and Ben are at work and school. While Cathy goes shopping, she is trying to get her money back from the trolley, when she falls into it. It begins to roll down a hill with Rainshine not quick enough to catch up. Cathy falls out at the end and into a bin. Cathy is stuck! Her ringtone, "The Power Of Love", soon plays and it is Ben calling. Cathy is rescued. Episode 8: "Jamie Needs Help" Jamie shows up at the Angel Families door, soaked after a trip in the rain. Dolly finds out that he has accidenly released his sisters rabbits to the wild. With some pulling together, Dolly and Jamie find the rabbits. Dolly goes home and finds that one was in her hood the whole time! She puts it onto her bed and goes to phone Jamie. Returning to the room, she sees that it's had babies!